


Hidden Away

by Phantom_Coffee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I know he said its not canon but i love it too much, Insomnia, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, dream sucks ass, mentions of manipulation, techno and tommy are brothers, techno just wants tommy to be hapy :(, tommy is but a child your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Coffee/pseuds/Phantom_Coffee
Summary: techno wakes up in the middle of the night and feels like something isnt rightgood thing he got up
Kudos: 47





	Hidden Away

**Author's Note:**

> //TW//  
> Panic Attacks  
> Mentions of Manipulation
> 
> i can't stop thinking about protective older brother techno and just asdfskdlfskjg brain go brrrrrrrr

Techno blinked slowly and stared across his room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, a groan leaving his mouth once his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him. A glance out his window told him that it was still late at night, around maybe 2 or 3. Techno couldn’t tell and really didn’t care. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed the back of his neck, his body begging for him to just lay back down but his brain screamed something felt wrong.   
He glanced around and felt the feeling begin to grow in his stomach. Something was definitely wrong. He stood up and felt several joints pop back into place and sighed as he left his room, looking down the hall to see if he could tell what was wrong. The house was quiet. Not even Edward was freaking out, the enderman was silent as Techno walked past him. That just freaked Techno out even more. He climbed down the ladder to see if anyone had escaped, but realized it was too quiet anymore. He heard a soft sniffle and muffled talking come from another level below and his chest began to ache.   
As he descended, the sounds became louder, and Techno glanced into the dark room. He could make out a faint purple glow coming from the hidden room next to the larger one and sighed quietly. He ducked down and saw exactly what he expected.   
Tommy sat in the corner of the room, staring at the glowing compass in his hands and mumbling to himself. A hand was gripping his hair tight enough that it had to be painful, and his entire figure trembled ferociously. Techno made his way over and kneeled down next to the small boy. Tommy either just didn’t notice him or was choosing to ignore him, his faded blue eyes never left the compass. The bags under his eyes had gotten better, but nights like this were definitely not helping.   
“Tommy…” Techno said quietly, his voice still gruff and half asleep as he put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder.   
“T-They never cared. Th-They never…” Tommy’s voice broke as a sob escaped him and he gripped the compass to his chest. Techno felt his chest ache more. It hurt to see his brother like this. His brother should be smiling. He should be laughing and being annoying. He shouldn’t be huddled in this room by himself, wondering if anyone cares about him. This wasn’t right.  
“It’s okay Tommy. They do care.” Techno said carefully, wrapping his arms around the younger and pulling him close. Tommy leaned into him and cried into his chest, letting go of his hair to grip onto Techno’s sleeve.   
“D-Dream cared-”  
“No Tommy. Don’t think about Dream.” Techno said sternly, running a hand through Tommy’s tousled blonde hair. It seemed like it lost its color a bit too.   
“I-I’m s-sorry.” Tommy squeaked, his trembling beginning to calm. Techno sighed and rested his chin on top of the boys head, closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall, pulling Tommy with him and completely enveloping the boy to give him a sense of security. It wasn’t normal. He hated how not Tommy his brother was right now. Tommy would never apologize. Tommy would never give into this hug. Tommy wasn’t like this. It hurt how not normal this was.   
“It’s okay Tommy. Everything is okay. I’m here. Just go to sleep, I’m here.” Techno shushed him softly, rubbing small circles into the boys back. Tommy sniffled again, digging his face deeper into Techno’s chest as he tried to calm his breathing.   
Techno lost track of time for a bit. He doesn’t quite remember when Tommy’s soft cries and sniffles turned into soft breathes, or when his body relaxed into his older brother's arms as sleep claimed him. He just remembers trying to carefully carry the other boy back up to his room and tucking him into bed. Techno sat on the floor and stared at his brother with tired eyes. He continued to gently comb his hand through his brother's hair, smiling softly as Tommy dug himself deeper under the covers.   
Techno let out a sigh and rested his chin on the bed, closing his own eyes. He tried not to think about what Tommy had said. He tried not to think about how destroyed Tommy’s mental state was. He tried not to think about how much he wished Phil was here to help them both through this.  
So he thought about instead how much he wanted to put Dream’s face through a brick wall.


End file.
